Natalie Holmes
by gabbiesuperwholocked
Summary: Follow the cases and stories of Sherlock's daughter Natalie Holmes. None are linked, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Natalie Holmes

The JR. Consulting Detective

By Gabriella

2013

1/1/2013

I'm Natalie Holmes, Jr. Consulting Detective. I'm 13 years old and live in London, England. My dad is a Consulting Detective, the only one in the world. This is the story of how I became the second.

I lived with my mom for 7 years. Yet I have no memory of her. I remember the day I met my dad. October the 29th. My mother kissed me on the cheek, and I got into a police car. I was driven to 221 Baker Street, and taken into the building by a man named Lestrade. I walked into a living room. There were 2 men in the room, a tall one who looked like me, and a short one who looked like a hedgehog.

"Sherlock, a moment." Lestrade said. The man Sherlock walked over and they spoke for a while. Then Sherlock turned around and said "Hello Natalie. I'm Sherlock Holmes, your dad. Welcome to 221B Baker Street."

Soon after I was introduced to John Watson, a retired army doctor, and my dad's colleague. I told him his life story, since I had that ability. I could easily tell who a person was by just looking at them. Then a little face popped up behind the couch, carrying a rock. He came over to me and said "Can you tell Mr. Bob his story?"

Let's say that Mr. Rock never heard anything. I took the rock, and fired it at the window. My dad came over and patted me on the back. "Good aim, Natalie." I learned a few minutes after that the little boy was Nick Watson. And soon to my eyes, we were best friends.

Now I'm 13. I still live in 221B Baker Street, with my dad, Nick and John. I've been on crime scenes since I was 8. Every now and then I get my own case. This is the story of how I almost died multiple times.

Chapter 1

"Come and find me. SH" is what came up on my phone. "You're smart. You can figure it out. SH." My dad was in trouble. I traced his text back with an app. He was in an abandoned chip factory. I grabbed my coat and flew out to the street as fast as I could. I texted Nick where I was going. And started calling for a cab. I got in and said the address.

When I arrived, I ran in "Dad? Dad? Hello? D-" Before I knew it I was knocked out, my eyes were trying to close, but all they saw was my dad, gagged, tied to a chair.

I woke up in a chair, tied and gagged. I saw my dad and looked at him. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. "Stop your freaking out." A figure said. I stopped talking. "Now… onto business." Said the figure. He walked out and ungagged the two of us. "Sherlock and Natalie Holmes. Hello." It was Moriarity. "What do you want now?" I said. "Well Miss. Holmes, you." He replied. "Moriarity. Don't lay a finger on her."

"My dad said. "Oh, I won't touch her; I'm going to kill her." He pulled out a gun and aimed it for my head. Then, He was stopped when someone hit him with a rock. "Natalie! Sherlock!" It was Nick. He untied us both, and to my surprise, took my hand and ran out the door. We jumped in a cab and went back to 221B, "I'm right behind you. SH." Was my newest text. As soon as I and Nick got out of the cab, I did something I never did before. I hugged Nick. He stood there with his eyes wide open, frozen almost. Then I walked into 221B Baker Street.

Smiling, because I was saved by a hedgehog.

Chapter 2

The first time me and Nick ever solved a crime together is when someone posted a message on my blog saying that their 3 pet birds were killed. It was extremely stupid, but I hadn't of been on a case for a while. I was bored. And when I'm bored, I throw stuff at walls. So I and Nick headed off to the boy's house where the birds were killed.

Of course, the boy didn't know anything. He said he had fed his birds and went to bed. I investigated for a while, Nick followed. I sighed. "After you fed your birds, one choked to death, and the other two died of dehydration. Pay more attention or get a goldfish." I put my magnifying glass back in my pocket and left.

"How do you do that?" Nick asked. I sighed again, "I merely observed, one of the bird's throats had something pushing against the skin. And the other two? I saw the water dish was bone dry."

"That was… amazing." He replied. "You know you're saying this aloud." I pointed out. "I'll shut up."

This is how 50% of our arguments end. I point out obvious facts and then he shuts up.

The next case was ever more stupid. Someone's bunny died of electrocution from walking on a power cord with wet feet. They want to know how they died. Seriously? I'm not a pet detective! If you ever needed one, well, you don't! These people are so absolutely mad I threw a book out the window and yelled at Mrs. Hudson!

Then to add to this, Nick asked me out on a date, then, my dad asked me to help him with a case! I turned down the date, but happily accepted the invitation to the case. Nick is coming too. Just great.

Chapter 3 (Nick's point of view)

On normal days, when ever Natalie's on a case, she's usually bored. And may I put in I like her even more when she's bored. I can convince her to do anything.

I can tell when she's bored because usually throwing stuff at the walls. One of her bored days, I walked in and saw she had spray painted a smiley face on the wall next to a lamp, and a pile of books on the floor. "Bored much?" I asked. "I'm ready to punch something!" she said loudly.

I held my hand palm up. "You can punch my hand if

You'd like!?" I said, scared a little, she can punch hard. "No, do something with me." She said staring at the ceiling. "Fine. Go on a date with me." She face palmed. "Fine!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Watch telly all day!" I grabbed the remote from the couch and turned on one of those crazy reality shows.

Little did I know, that was the worst thing I ever did. For the next day, Natalie yelled at the telly. "No!" I said, "Get off! Were checking my blog and for all I know, we'll take the most stupid case!"

"Nick!" she moaned "Your ruining all the fun! I was just about to prove to Alex Trebek that he was wrong!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another Natalie Holmes story.**

**Yes, This is how I spend my time without Sherlock season 3. **

**Please review!**

Natalie paced around her room in 221B, she hadn't had a case in days and believed she was going mad. Purely mad.

Sometimes her brain had nothing to do and she just wanted to scream. She had nothing to deduce, so she would reenact murders in her bedroom.

Because on a Saturday night, most 13 year old girls were having slumber parties. But no, Natalie reenacted murders.

And the worst part was, on the follow Monday, she was going to school for the first time. Well, a new school. Since she did attend primary school, and almost strangled a child to death for calling her a freak.

She wasn't taking anything well, especially the fact that there were no body parts from the mourge in the fridge to investigate.

Then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"There is a crime scene going on here! Go away!"

Nick opened the door, "Natal- What the bloody h311 are you doing?!"

"There is a crime scene going on Nicholas." she said, not even looking at him, "Get out or come help."

"Everytime I come in here, I regret it quite a lot."

"Good, then leave me alone."

"I came to say, we have a case."

"D'WHAT?"

**Thanks for reading.**

**I love you guys.**

**Please review.**

**Moosh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's just a quick Natalie one-shot to tide you Smurfs over and a cookie (::)**

Natalie walked quickly through 221b, making sure no one was home. And no one was.

She crept over to the shelf where she kept her violin, and took it out.

This was her quiet time. 25 minutes a week when it was just her.

She took out her bow, and started to play.

The echos of her violin reached through the rooms.

This was the one moment she wasn't thinking, and it felt good.

No planning was involved, no deducing was needed.

Then, in the moment, someone ran the doorbell, she stopped playing and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

_"Guess my quiet time is over." _she thought, putting her violin back on the shelf.

And the doorbell rang again.

Who in there right mind would even knock?


End file.
